Simple and Clean
by jung-wha
Summary: Syao is a weak guy, Saku is always helping him. Eriol is the coolest guy who dates Meilin who is really mean to Saku and Syao. Tomoyo is mei's best friend, but she is nice. what will happen if eriol like saku and tomoyo like syao? and what will happen to


The title is very different and sort of weird. It's actually a title of a song from Kingdom Hearts. There will be an explanation on why the title is like this later on. I'm very sorry but I really changed nearly everyone from CCS. GOMEN!  I don't own CLAMP.

Simple and Clean Chapter 1 

"Syaoran! Hayaku (hurry up)! We're going to be late!" Sakura pulled Syaoran.

"Matte (wait)! I can't run anymore! It's your fault you woke up too late!" Syaoran said trying to catch his breath.

"That's why people pick on you! You're too weak!" Sakura said and pulled Syaoran harder.

Sakura and Syaoran have been friends since they were in elementary. Syaoran has always been weak and people picked on him all the time. Sakura was very strong and always defended Syaoran. At the same time she's protecting him she's also getting a reputation for being very tough. Even boys didn't really want to go near her and the reputation was still there until they were already in a university, Tokyo University.

"Yata (alright)! We're not yet late! We still got ten minutes!" Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the university in time. 

"Baka! It's pretty obvious we'll arrive early! You ran too fast!" Syaoran was still trying to catch his breath. Sakura laughed at the way Syaoran was panting.

"You guys are always late. Living in a dorm and still late. Are you people born as turtles or something?" It was Meiling.

"Oh urusai (shut up)! Can't you do anything but bug us?!" Sakura said in an irritated voice.

"I'll irritate anyone whenever I want to. You know you people shouldn't really be in such a hurry. You guys forget to take a bath and it stinks."

"Omae!" Sakura was ready to hit Meiling but Syaoran stopped him.

"Yamete (stop it) don't make anymore trouble." Syaoran held Sakura's hand.

Meiling just looked at the both of them and walked away. When Meiling was gone Tomoyo, her best friend came. 

"Honto no Gomen (Really sorry)!" Tomoyo bowed and apologized. "Honto no gomen for her actions." Tomoyo apologized more.

"Don't do that! You look very pitiful." Sakura walked away also.

"Honto no gomen for Sakura's actions." Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back.

Sakura and Syaoran lived in a dorm near the university. But they were late usually because Sakura always overslept. Sakura's roommate is Daidouji Tomoyo. She was Meiling's best friend which was the most popular girl. But unlike Meiling, Tomoyo was very kind. Syaoran's roommate was Hiragizawa Eriol. The most popular guy. But he was a very nice person. Syaoran really never paid much attention to him because he was always studying. Meiling kept a secret about Syaoran. She never told anyone they were cousins and it was just a coincidence that they have the same sir name.

"Meiling! Why do you always pick on that girl?! She never did anything to you!" Eriol talked to Meiling in an angry voice. 

"Doushite? What's wrong if I treat her like that?" Meiling answered back.

"What do you mean doushite (how come)? You can't pick on people just because you feel like it!" 

"Naze (why)? Do you like her?! Are you breaking up with me?!"

"First of all, I don't like her! Second of all, we can't break up because we don't even have a relationship! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?! You're such a shame to me! I'm only with you because of our family." Eriol left Meiling.

"Kinomoto…."

The Hiragizawa and Li family were very close. Since they were close they wanted their son and daughter to also get close. Meiling really liked Eriol but Eriol didn't have any feelings for Meiling. Eriol hated Meiling's attitude. Eriol and Meiling were going out and everyone thought they had a relationship but there was none. Meiling wanted to go steady but Eriol didn't want to. He would leave Meiling but he felt pity and his family got whatever they wanted all the time. 

"Syaoran you treat me ramen!" Sakura and Syaoran were walking together.

"Oi I just treated you! You treat me this time besides I'm helping you with our lessons."

"Fine." Sakura and Syaoran were heading to the restaurant but men in suits came and got hold of Sakura.

"Dare ka (who are you)?! Hanase (let go)!" Sakura tried to get away. 

"Oi let her go-" Syaoran saw the face of one man. "Anata (you)!" Syaoran shouted.

The guy punched Syaoran's stomach. "Gomen." 

"SYAORAN!" Sakura shouted. "Urusai!" The men covered Sakura's mouth and pushed her into the car.

"Kore wa doko desu (where am I)?!" That was the first thing Sakura said when she arrived in the big mansion. 

"Konichiwa (hi) Kinomoto-san!" It was Meiling coming down from the stairs.

"Meiling! You bakero! What the hell are you doing to me?!" 

Meiling snapped her hands and her whole "squad" of girls came out. Obviously Tomoyo wasn't there because Meiling always left her out during her evil schemes. She ordered the girls to hold her and told the men to leave.

"You know Eriol got mad at me because of what he saw me doing to you this morning. He even said that he thinks I'm shame. Do I look like someone who would bring shame?" Meiling asked Sakura.

"DUH! Are you that stupid?!" Sakura kept on moving to get away.

"I can't bring shame! Look at me! I'm pretty and I don't scare boys away!" 

"You're a stupid flirt!"

"I still attract men unlike you who scare them away! What are you some lesbian who won't go near men and drive them away?"

"Kuso (shit)! You're going to die!" Sakura managed to get away and was able to slap Meiling on her cheek.

"That's it." Meiling took a pair of scissors. "You know I heard that your hair reminded you a lot of your dead mother. You looked a lot like her. It's very long and beautiful. Actually better than mine. That's the big problem. Maybe we should cut it... how about shoulder length? You'll look a lot like a boy." Meiling went close to Sakura.

"LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" 

Next Chapter Preview:

Eriol finds out what Meiling did to Sakura and totally breaks up with her. At the same time finds out Meiling's secret about Syaoran. This makes Meiling more determined to ruin Sakura Kinomoto's life. Sakura and Eriol get closer and what about Syaoran? Does Tomoyo secretly like Syaoran? Dun dun dun!

_I'm so sorry if I really changed everyone! Forgive me. Oh and Meiling has a reason why she's picking on Sakura and only Tomoyo knows. R+R! Oh yeah, my internet's busted right now so mycherrywolf is gonna be posting for me._

_mycherrywolf__: You all would better review either wise I'm not gonna post the next chappies of my ficcys! Dun dun dun!_

****


End file.
